Del alcohol a las desinhibiciones
by SilverHOSS
Summary: "Me gustas" Sé que puede sonar raro, después de todo podríamos parecer hermanos o tal vez suene hasta narcisita pues parece que me he enamorado de mi propio reflejo tal como lo hizo Narciso... PARA:Dani-Ela-Nati-chan


**Sí! Ahora vengo aquí con un Staig/Cran como le quieran llamar! xD el punto es que aquí esta, no? ****Hahaha! **

**Canciones que me dieron inspiración: Just Dance-Lady Gaga / You look better when I'm drunk-White tie affair**

**Dani-Ela-Nati-chan****: Ha! En cuanto leí tu review en mi otra historia y vi lo que pusiste sobre una historia Staig me salió la idea como una palomita de maíz en un microondas haha xD y más porque en ese momento estaba escuchando la de Bad Romance de Lady Gaga y dije "Qué carajo? Lo haré!" xD Además de que también quería experimentar escribiendo sobre esta pareja haber que tal y despejarme para poder continuar la otra. **

**En fin, espero que les guste! ^^ Claro si es que alguien más está leyendo esta historia ._.**

**Ni South Park ni sus sexys personajes me pertenecen ;-;**

El pelinegro se encontraba en la mesa de aquel bar empinándose ese gran vaso de cerveza, era la 6° que se tomaba en aquella noche, era de esperarse el pobre no podía parar de mirar a cierto chico de gorro azul con pompón amarillo, moviéndose en toda la pista probablemente en busca de chicas, después de todo ese cabrón era un bastardo caliente nadie lo paraba cuando estaba encendido, lástima para el pelinegro que no había parado de mirarle desde que llegaron a aquel lugar, el era un chico sería casi imposible hacer que se fijase en él como algo más que un estúpido e indeseable amigo.

"Stan ¿estás bien? No has parado de beber desde que llegamos" pregunto el chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado en frente de él, con una expresión bastante preocupada

"¡Ngh! No es nada, estoy bien" fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro aún sin despegar la vista de aquel otro chico, de Craig, de su reflejo.

"Tranquilo querido Kyle, el pobre solo esta frustrado sexualmente"

"Dios Kenny, ¿cuándo llegara el día en el que aprendas a quedarte tus pensamientos para ti mismo?"

"¿Qué? Yo solo digo lo que veo o es que ¿acaso me equivoco, Stan?"

"No"

"Te lo dije querido Kylie"

"Te he dicho que no me llames así, suena como un nombre de mujer"

Ambos chicos pararon su pelea para poder ver a él pelinegro levantarse, tambaleándose un poco a causa del alcohol aunque este aún seguía en sus cinco sentidos. El pelirrojo dudo en levantarse a ayudarle y llevarlo de regreso a la mesa pero Kenny lo detuvo de su manga, el rubio entendía perfectamente lo que Stan quería hacer, después de todo llevaba meses tratando de decirle al otro pelinegro lo que en verdad sentía pero siempre se acobardaba. Así que esta era la oportunidad perfecta ya que el alcohol había hecho uno de sus efectos más famosos en el pelinegro, la desinhibición. Tenía que aprovechar el momento. Cuando Stan estuvo ya más cerca de su próxima presa, antes de hablar se dispuso a sobarse los ojos, quería ver cada reacción y facción de aquel chico no quería perderse de nada.

"¡Hey Craig!"

"Vaya, ¿el aburrido borracho al fin se ha decidido a divertirse? Ya era hora"

"Sí, bien, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a divertirme? ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"

"¿Qué? Por favor Stan, eso sería excesivamente marica"

"¿Crees que eso me importa? ¡Coño!" El pelinegro no le dio si quiera tiempo a Craig de reaccionar cuando ya lo había tomado de la cintura y lo había acercado a él, de por sí el lugar ya estaba que era un horno humano, ahora con más calor, no lo soportaría.

"¡Eh! ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Stanley?"

"¿Bailar?"

"Escucha pendejo el hecho de que ahora seamos "amigos" no significa que yo haré las mismas mariconeras que haces con tu con tu amiguito pelirrojo" gruño el otro azabache, mientras le sostenía de el cuello de su chamarra, con su rostro tan cerca del de Stan quien inmediatamente lo volvió a su posición original para seguir bailando con la música del lugar. Vaya que ese Craig se empeñaba en seducir al otro pelinegro, aunque fuese indirectamente…

"¿Te da celos?"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero qué coño hablas, cabrón?"

"¿Te da celos que haga mis mariconeras con Kyle? Porque si es así podría hacerlas contigo" Stan sonreía con satisfacción, sabía lo que hacía pero al mismo tiempo no lo sabía, ¿qué carajo tenían esas cervezas?

Craig guardo silencio, moviéndose aún al ritmo de la música siendo sujetado por el otro pelinegro, no sabía si soltarle un puñetazo o solamente alejarse del lugar, pero como si de un reflejo se tratara lo primero que pudo hacer fue dedicarle el dedo medio en frente de la cara de el otro azabache separándose de él, quién a pesar del gesto seguía sonriendo.

"No tienes idea de cuantas cosas podríamos hacer con ese dedo"

"¿¡pero qué mierda!" la cara de Craig cambio totalmente de una de enojo y frustración a una más asustada y confundida, pero él era Craig Tucker no podía dejar que un maricón como Stan lo intimidara, ¡no señor! Él era el chico más problemático de la escuela, tenía una reputación que cuidar.

"Te lo advierto imbécil, vuelve a decir una tontería de esas ¡y te parto la cara hasta dejarte irreconocible!"

"Me amas demasiado como para hacer eso" reto el otro pelinegro, demonios ¿porqué cuando estaba borracho tenía que volverse TAN seguro de sí mismo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo diablos logro hacer que Craig dudara ante tal afirmación?

"Siéntate en esto, ¡pendejo!" grito Craig ya desesperado mostrándole nuevamente el dedo medio, no quería iniciar una pelea ahí, era una buena noche y se la estaba pasando taaan bien hasta que llego aquel idiota, como siempre a arruinarle el día.

"Stan, ya es tarde y te estás poniendo mal será mejor que nos vayamos" dijo jalándolo su amigo pelirrojo, sabía que si no lo sacaba de ahí Craig probablemente lo haría pomada ahí en ese mismo instante, Kenny llego a ayudar a Kyle para sacar a Stan de ahí tomándolo de los brazos.

"Llévenselo, llévenselo antes de que lo mande al hospital"

"Adiós lindo" fue lo último que dijo Stan antes de estamparle un beso en la frente con una sonrisa boba, provocando que Craig se quedará congelado por un momento para después lanzarse a golpear a el otro azabache, aunque fue detenido a tiempo por Kenny dándole tiempo a Kyle de llevarse al pelinegro de ahí. Pero no, la fiesta no puede terminar así…

Stan se soltó del agarre de Kyle y salió disparado en dirección de Craig quién seguía forcejeando con Kenny, así que aprovechándose de aquella situación, cuando Craig menos se dio cuenta había sido tomado de la mano siendo llevado a algún lugar de aquel bar por el otro pelinegro pero debido al reducido espacio por el que pasaba en la multitud no pudo ser capaz de golpearlo o soltarse, ese Stan si que tenía fuerza cuando quería.

"¿A dónde carajo crees que me llevas, idiota?" Grito Craig en un vano intento por ser escuchado por el otro pelinegro quien no respondió, sin embargo siguió su camino.

Una vez llegaron a un lugar donde al parecer eran los baños, que se encontraban totalmente deshabitados, el otro azabache soltó por fin a Craig.

"Stanley ¿qué coño crees que haces, pendejo? ¡Pareciera que no sabes con quien estas tratando imbécil! Te voy a…" el pobre azabache no consiguió terminar su oración cuando Stan ya se encontraba atacándolo ferozmente con un beso lleno de pasión, que aunque en un principio no quisiera responder, termino cediendo ante aquel chico de ojos azul celeste, más claros que los suyos. Termino respondiendo con la misma intensidad ante ese beso, que amenazaba con convertirse en una escena no apta para menores de edad.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, Stan comenzaba a dar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello del otro pelinegro ¿pero qué carajo pasa aquí? El era Craig Tucker, un Seme, activo, el que va encima como quieran llamarle por naturaleza, no se dejaría guiar por aquel idiota de Stan, le enseñaría unas cuantas lecciones.

"Ah-ah, ¡aún tienes mucho por aprender pequeño Marsh!" Grito Tucker cambiando drásticamente las posiciones, empujando a Stan a una de las paredes de aquella habitación, aprovechándose de que nadie los veía o al menos eso creían. El azabache no tardo en comenzar con sus movimientos y artimañas secretas, después de todo era un bastardo caliente, sabía mucho del tema.

"C-Craig"

"¿Hmm…?"

"Pa-para" pidió el aludido, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ¿quería un pedazo de Craig, no? pues ahora tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias.

"Demasiado tarde, querido"

"N-no, nos están viendo" al terminar la oración su cara se enrojeció totalmente, pero como era de esperarse no le importo quién o quienes los vieran, sin dejar de besar al otro azabache, con su mano libre hizo su típico ademán con el dedo a quienes fueran los indeseables acompañantes…

"¡Mierda Tucker! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" grito desesperado Kyle al ver tal escena. Craig por fin se separo y le dedico una mirada llena de indiferencia al pelirrojo.

"Nada que tu súper mejor amigo no quisiera que le hiciera" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Stan, ¿eso es cierto?" pregunto sorprendido el judío aún sin poder cerrar la boca ante su sorpresa, el otro pelinegro no dejaba de sonreír como una colegiala, como si estuviera viendo miles de estrellitas a su alrededor.

"Bien llévate a tu amiguito, si no quieres que sea violado aquí y ahora" amenazo Craig, limpiándose la boca a causa de aquel desenfrenado beso. Kyle inmediatamente se acerco a Stan y lo saco de ahí, aún sin poder asimilar lo que había visto en aquel lugar, caminando a paso rápido siendo sincero no le gustaría ver que alguien viole a su amiguito. Kenny los vio salir e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos para conducir, fue una mala noche para él, no pudo si quiera conseguir el número de alguna chica.

La fiesta término, el Team Craig se había ido del lugar. Ahora Craig se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando al techo con aquella cara suya indiferente. ¿Qué coño había pasado ahí? ¿Por qué mierda termino así con el otro pelinegro? ¿Cómo carajos se pudo dejar guiar por él? Y la peor pregunta de todas ¿Desde cuándo le tenía tanto deseo a aquel chico?

Tantas preguntas tan complejas no se responden tan fácilmente en una noche, el día de mañana tenía clase y no podía dormir, probablemente se dormiría en la escuela, aunque no era algo nuevo, él siempre se dormía en las clases…

"¿Qué carajos tiene ese Stan?" pregunto en un murmuro el azabache sin dejar de ver el techo, ese estúpido Stan ¡Que le den por culo! Esa última frase hizo sonreír perversamente al pelinegro, oh-oh esto no va a terminar bien, ese Stan ha jugado con fuego y ahora se va a quemar…

La cabeza de Stan seguía doliendo como si no hubiera mañana ¿Cómo se le ocurre irse de juerga entre semana? Solo a un estúpido se le ocurre eso…

Se encontraba sentado en alguna banca del jardín de la escuela, le dijeron que tomar aire le haría bien a su cabeza, por ahora el único que le acompañaba era Kyle.

"¿Recuerdas lo qué paso ayer?" pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado

"¿De qué hablas?" Stan sabía perfectamente de que hablaba, pero no quería arriesgarse a ser cuestionado hasta que llegue a su casa

"Um…parece que no lo recuerdas…"

"¿Eh?"

"Ayer en el bar…tú y Craig…" el pelirrojo bajo la mirada al suelo, ahí donde se encontraba el pasto cubierto por nieve. Pronto pudo notar una sombra posarse justo a donde estaba mirando, subió la vista para encontrarse con Craig.

"Hola…necesito hablar con Stan"

"Pues aquí lo tienes" sonrió sarcásticamente el pelirrojo

"A solas" Kyle hizo una mueca de disgusto e inmediatamente se volteo a mirar a su amigo pidiendo ayuda, pero Stan estaba mudo, mirando con los ojos abiertos al otro pelinegro.

"¡Bien!" gruño el pelirrojo levantándose de la banca para después salir de ahí, no sin antes de dirigirle una mirada mortal a Craig. Una vez lejos Kyle, comenzó la conversación.

"¿Qué se te ofrece, Craig?"

"No te hagas el tonto Marsh"

"Vaya modales"

"Te puedo asegurar que anoche en lo último que pensabas era en los modales" Stan inmediatamente se sonrojo, derrotado miro al suelo.

"Bien entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Explicaciones?"

"Exacto"

"Bien ya que te interesa tanto…"

"¡Suéltalo de una vez!"

"Me gustas…"

"¿Desde cuándo?" ¡Bien! Justo lo que Stan quería evitar, y ahora se encontraba siendo cuestionado de una forma indiferente y profunda.

"Desde hace mucho"

"¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?" Tucker no se molestaba si quiera en mirar a Stan, solo se dignaba a mirar hacia el frente, con tremenda apatía.

"¿Crees que soy idiota? Estoy bien consciente de que tu eres Heterosexual, además de que siempre te andas burlando de mi amistad con Kyle, malinterpretando todo, no tenía ningún sentido decírtelo"

"¿y qué tal si no soy tan heterosexual como piensas?" la cara de Stan cambio completamente, paso de una triste y enojada a una de asombro y algo de esperanza escondida en sus ojos.

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"¿Quieres seguir parloteando o prefieres que te lo demuestre?" Ok, ahora sí la cara de Stan era una se súper asombro y confusión, ¿Craig Tucker se le estaba insinuando? o ¿el pobre pelinegro estaba soñando?

"Vamos a mi casa" fue lo último que dijo el otro antes de tomar a Stan de la mano y salir corriendo de aquellas instalaciones, por supuesto no sin antes tomas sigilosamente sus cosas. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Craig, esa forma de ser tan característica del él, el típico chico rebelde, por el que todas las chicas morían, esa manera de parecer tan indiferente en cualquier situación, entre otras cosillas que por su estado ya no podía seguir nombrando.

En cambio Craig había realizado todo anoche, no solo le traía ganas a Stan, sino que su forma de ser tan maduro y atento…todo lo contrario a él…Dicen que polos opuestos se atraen, aunque no eran del todo diferentes uno del otro, ambos poseían la actitud de líder, sin mencionar que su aspecto físico era increíblemente similar, era un amor ¿vanidoso? ¿narcisista?, eran como el sol y la luna ¿Han visto aquellos grabados del la luna complementando al sol?.Ambos se preguntaron qué pensarían sus amigos si supieran lo que sus líderes estaban a punto de hacer…

Los dos chicos entraron a la casa de Tucker sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta, habían corrido todo el camino de las manos enlazadas. Pronto llegaron a la habitación del azabache y cerraron la puerta con seguro.

"Supongo que sabes lo que sigue ahora ¿no es así, Stanley?" el otro pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza, siendo embestido inmediatamente por el otro chico quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba en la cama de Craig quien lo atacaba con besos ansiosos ¡Dios! Hasta su cama olía tan bien…

Pronto Tucker lo tomo de las muñecas dejándolo sin movimiento.

"¿C-Craig?"

"¿qué sucede?" pregunto el otro pelinegro parando por un breve momento, momento que Stan aprovecho para cambiar las posiciones, ahora él se encontraba arriba.

"¿pero qué carajo?"

"Lo siento Craig, pero así debe de ser" Stan sonrió maliciosamente, comenzado a quitarle el abrigo al otro pelinegro.

**Hahaha, espero no haberlo cortado en la mejor parte! X'DDD ok sí, soy malvada :D **

**Pobre Craig, Stan le jugo chueco, ahora el adolorido al día siguiente será el pobre Tucker…**

**Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado! ^^**

**¿Review? *3***


End file.
